


Clean

by Jupis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alcoholism Is Definitely Not Sexy, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupis/pseuds/Jupis
Summary: Pepper leaves Tony because she can't handle his drinking and everything that comes along with being Iron Man. Steve is there to help pick up the pieces.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a few writing prompts I saw floating around on different sites. I should have saved them but unfortunately I didn't.

“You look like you could use someone to talk to.”

Tony didn’t need to open his eyes to know that it was Steve. Tony didn’t bother questioning how Steve had gotten inside Tony's home or how Steve had known that he wasn’t asleep. Part of him hoped that if he just didn’t acknowledge him, he’d go away.

_No such luck,_ Tony thought as he felt the couch cushion dip under Steve’s weight.

“I know we don’t know each other very well,” Steve started in a voice that Tony found just a little too high and mighty, “but I’m here for you.”

Tony forced a smile. He didn’t want to deal with this. He just wanted to drink the bottle of scotch clenched in his fist. He just wanted to wallow undisturbed - bask in his self destructive tendencies.  “Cap, I don’t--”

“You hide so much behind that smile, Tony,” Steve said quietly, and Tony’s eyes snapped open to look at him.

Steve was close. Uncomfortably close. Tony was laying on the couch, and Steve was sharing the same cushion as Tony’s chest. Instinctively Tony shifted away, but Steve either enjoyed invading Tony’s personal space or he thought that Tony was attempting to make more room for him. Either way, Steve scooted closer onto the couch and closed the distance between them, his back brushing Tony’s chest.

“Cap, what’re you even doing here?”

“Pepper called me.”

“Why on Earth would she do that?”

“Because she’s worried about you.”

Tony laughed humorlessly as he rolled over, putting his back to Steve. He hoped that Steve would take the not so subtle hint. “She has a funny way of showing it.”

“Don’t go blaming Pepper for your problems, Tony,” Steve shot back without a moment of hesitation, his voice hard. Tony realized he was getting under the man’s skin. Good. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to hurt everyone.

“Why not? She _is_ the cause,” Tony nettled.

“She’s not, Tony,” and Tony wished that Steve would stop saying his name like that. He hated when Steve said his name like that. “She loves you --”

Tony snorted.

“But she couldn’t keep watching this... watching you kill yourself Tony.”

White hot anger surged inside of Tony and he twisted just enough to glare at Steve. He was prepared to unleash everything he had at the super soldier, to tear him apart for daring to stick his nose in, but the look on Steve’s face was so sad and so earnest that when Tony opened his mouth… nothing came out. So he closed it quickly least he look like a fool. However, Steve seemed to mistake the gesture for pacification or agreement because he was smiling at Tony, like he had finally just gotten somewhere with him. Steve reached out and rested his hand on Tony’s arm.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. Come on.”

Tony looked away and curled up stubbornly, refusing to acknowledge the hand on him as he murmured bitterly, “Why should I?”

“Because with, or without, Pepper, you are still Tony Stark, and the world needs Tony Stark.”

“No one needs me.”

“Oh Tony, that couldn’t be further from the truth.”

And when Tony looked back at Steve, his eyes were so sincere and sad that Tony almost wanted to believe the naive man. It was those eyes that led Tony to confess, “I’m too drunk to stand.”

“Okay.”

Steve stood and Tony thought that that would be the end of the matter, but instead Steve asked him to sit up. Tony didn’t move right away, but Steve’s patience prevailed as Tony begrudgingly complied after a long while. He wasn’t sure why he did, why he was even bothering, but somehow failing Steve seemed akin to telling a child that Santa wasn’t real. Only a monster would purposefully disappoint Captain America. Tony thought about saying something catty, but he was too tired. Too tired of everything.

Steve leaned down and pulled Tony against him. Tony’s eyes widened slightly in surprise as Steve easily manipulated him and picked him up by the waist. Tony supposed he should be grateful that Steve was allowing him to maintain some sense of dignity by _not_ picking him up bridal style, but it meant that this carry was awkward and Tony felt unbalanced. To steady himself, Tony looped his arms around Steve’s neck and wrapped his legs around Steve’s torso. Steve’s hands secured themselves beneath Tony. It didn’t make the situation any less awkward but at least Tony didn’t feel like he was going to fall any more.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Steve asked softly, his lips nearly brushing Tony’s ear in a way that made him extremely aware of their close proximity. Tony gestured towards a hall, and Steve moved in that direction as he effortlessly carried Tony through the house.

He fidgeted against Steve. Being pressed against him was uncomfortable. Steve’s body practically radiated heat, and it stirred something else inside of Tony. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. But he was drunk, and Tony didn’t have time nor the willpower to play Nancy Drew with his feelings. So Tony simply laid his head on Steve’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

Upon feeling the cold counter beneath him, Tony slowly released Steve from his hold, leaving Captain America to stand in between his legs. Steve peered at him closely, inspecting him. Steve’s eyes were bluer than anyone’s had a right to be, Tony privately thought as he met Steve’s gaze. They held each other's eyes in what was to be considered socially as an indecent amount of time, neither willing to look away.

“How drunk are you, Tony?”

“Well I couldn’t stand but I could probably unscramble the world’s launch codes.”

Steve paused, a deep frown on his face, and his naivety almost killed Tony when Steve asked, “Does it work like that?”

“... No Steve. No it does not. I thought it might be easier for you to understand if I phrased it like that though. Suffice to say, I could do the actual equivalent. Why does it matter how drunk I am? What, are you going to kiss me?” Tony teased haughtily, expecting Steve to pull away at the mere suggestion. Maybe then Steve would put an appropriate amount of space between them. Instead Steve leaned closer and Tony was left surprised.

“Maybe,” Steve said completely unapologetically and unabashed.

“I never pegged you for one to take advantage of someone who is drunk and heartbroken.” Tony was still trying to tease, still trying to figure out if Steve was teasing.

“For you I might make an exception.”

“Cap, I don’t--”

“I know,” Steve murmured as he reached up and gently cupped Tony’s face, drawing him closer. Steve’s thumb lightly pressed against Tony’s lip in a way that made him glad he wasn’t standing. “It’s okay that you don’t love me. You don’t even have to like me. But you said that no one needed Tony Stark… and that just isn’t true.”

Steve pressed their foreheads together, noses brushing. He was giving Tony every possible opportunity to pull away, but Tony didn’t. He was hurt, and he was in pain. Everything inside of him felt like an exposed nerve being battered by the wind. Tony wasn’t sure if he _did_ like Steve or not. But he liked being wanted. He liked being needed, and if he was being honest, he thought about Pepper just a little less with Steve’s body pressed against his own. Maybe that was why he didn’t pull back. Maybe that’s why he didn’t tell Steve to knock it off.

And when Tony did nothing, Steve kissed him. Slowly. Gently. Still holding him like he was the only thing in the world that matter. It was the sweetest kiss Tony had ever had.

It lasted only for a moment before Steve pulled back, their foreheads still pressed together as brilliant blue eyes stared deeply into his own. “Let’s get you cleaned up, Tony.”


End file.
